1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to messaging devices and, more specifically, to a programmable hand held messaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for presenting messages on a message board have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,672,759; 4,738,042; and 4,929,936 are all illustrative of such prior art. While the units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.